


Nothing's Gonna Hurt You

by ExhaustedRuins



Category: Min Yoongi - Fandom, bangtansonyeondan - Fandom, bts, suga - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Confession, Dreams, Drowning, Dying Declaration of Love, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Min Yoongi - Freeform, Min yoongi/reader - Freeform, Nightmares, Plane, Undying Love, a lot of crying and screaming, boyfriend au, suga - Freeform, suga x reader, text message
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhaustedRuins/pseuds/ExhaustedRuins
Summary: (This is a one-shot) Who doesn't want Yoongi's voice soothing your ears over the phone when you're about to drown? - Explained in one simple question.You have a dream anxiety disorder and as you're on a plane, you start to text your boyfriend, Min Yoongi, for comfort, but you soon find yourself in a situation where your nightmares just may be real and only Min Yoongi can take your fear away.





	Nothing's Gonna Hurt You

**1:43 AM**

YG: Y/n, you still awake?

You: How can anyone fall asleep here? How do you manage to fall asleep on planes?

YG: You get used to it after a while. Have you tried earplugs?

You: If I had some, I would…

YG: Then use tissues.

You: I TRIED but I can still hear the noise of the plane.

YG: Well then you should’ve brought sleeping pills or something. At least you have wifi right?

You: I guess. What you up to?

YG: I got some inspiration to write a new song, so I’ve been up for hours working on it.

You: Did you just text me out of boredom or?

YG: Kind of. I’m just feeling a lack of inspiration right now so I wanted to make sure you’re...you know...alive?

You: Ha ha. Well, I’m alive! So what do you wanna talk about? I have a feeling this plane isn’t gonna get any quieter.

YG: I wanted to talk about that video I sent you yesterday? What do you think about it?

You: The music was really good, but the acting was a little plastic, especially when he stepped through the mirror and into the nightmare. It looked more like he just had an orgasm rather than a sudden shock lol.

YG: Hmmmm… I think that the acting was a bit scruffy too, but I don’t think it was really the actor’s fault. The director told him to act like he was just hit by a bus, so it’s not a real shocker that he made that face. Wasn’t it good overall though?

You: Yeah, but I’m not really one for criticism haha. How’s your sore arm?

YG: It’s all better now. I put a hotpack over it for a little while, so I should be fine now. When do you think you’ll be arriving?

You: Not until another three hours. Do you miss me already?

YG: No, I just wish you would hurry up so I can take you to a movie.

You: Don’t be so hasty (: I’ll meet you at the airport anyways.

YG: Just sleep and don’t get nightmares.

You: Talk to you later

 

**2:55 AM**

You: YG, you still there?

YG: Still can’t sleep?

You: No

YG: Then what?

You: I had a nightmare

YG: Didn’t I tell you not to have nightmares?

You: Ik, but it was really bad this time.

YG: What was it about?

You: I dreamt that there was a woman on the plane who got up and ate everyone except me and then she took their bodies and started dragging them down the aisle. She then started walking towards my seat and she turned her head. I followed her gaze and I saw you behind me. There was gore coming out of your mouth...idk I don’t really wanna describe it, but it was really bad. It hasn’t been this bad in months. Idk what to do. I keep shaking. I don’t wanna look behind me. Can you give me a call? I might have to keep quiet though ‘cause there’s people sleeping…

YG: Everything is okay, y/n. It was probably just due to the anxiety of being on a plane. I know that you haven’t been on one since you were little, so just try to get some sleep. I don’t wanna keep you awake all night.

You: I just wanna hear your voice please

YG: I can’t. Jin is sleeping.

You: We’re supposed to land in two hours, so I think I’m just gonna stay up watching the news since the wifi is too shit to let me watch anything on my phone.

YG: Okay. Don’t act too sleepy when I pick you up though.

You: Okay. See you.

 

**3:33 AM**

You: We’re having turbulence right now. Do you sleep through the turbulence too?

YG: Sometimes when I’m really tired. It’s normal though, so just don’t panic.

You: And if the turbulence is consistent? Should I panic then?

YG: What do you mean?

You: I mean that it’s been over two minutes and there’s still a lot of turbulence.

YG: Probably just bad weather. I’m sure you’re fine.

You: Okay. More turbulence. Okay, it’s been five minutes. Why the hell hasn’t the turbulence stopped? Wouldn’t they tell us if it was due to the weather?

YG: Everything is gonna be fine. It could be anything.

You: They just told us that they’re having technical difficulties. Dude. We’re flying above water. I swear to god if they announce an emergency landing, I’m gonna scream. YG: Just stay calm. It’ll get resolved. You: The plane is shaking like crazy. There’s this rattling noise coming from one side of the plane and it feels like we keep tilting to the right.

YG?

YG, you there?

Please answer.

I’m scared ):

YG: Take deep breaths and stay calm. You’re only an hour away from arriving. I’m sure it’s just some last minute stuff.

You: Does this fucking sound like last minute stuff? Did this ever happen to you when you were on a plane? It literally feels like we’re sitting in a rollercoaster! I think this is really bad!

YG: Relax. As long as the ground doesn’t start getting closer at rapid speeds, I think you’re okay.

You: Well, haha spoke too soon because the ocean is legit getting closer. HELP I’M SCARED!!!!

YG: Are you serious?! Is it an emergency landing?

You: Idk. No announcement. OMG I think the plane is going down! Everyone is panicking! Can’t talk. I love you.

YG: omg, are you okay?

Y/n?!

HELLO?!!

You’re scaring me.

If this is a joke, it isn’t funny.

Seriously, why won’t you reply?!

Did something happen?

 

**3:44 AM**

(Dialing…)

YG on the phone: Hello? Y/n? Is everything alright?

(The sound of gushing water comes from the other end of the line along with the sound of cries)

YG: HELLO?! What’s going on?!

You: (Sobbing) I’m gonna die! The water is rising! It’s…..(Loud sob)

YG: What do you mean? Where are you?

You: The ocean! We landed in the ocean and the plane is sinking! There’s water coming in from the windows and it’s filling up quickly! I’m on top of one of the seats! The water is getting closer and I can’t get out! I don’t know what to do! I’m trapped! Oh god! I’m gonna…(Panicked sobbing) I’M GONNA DROWN!

YG: (Trying not to cry too) Okay. Okay. Just keep calm. You’re not gonna drown. You’re gonna be fine. Is there an emergency exit anywhere?

You: (Through broken sobs) There’s one across the plane, but there’s too much water and it’s too deep! There’s no way out! I’ve tried everything! I can’t get out of here! Please, I don’t wanna say goodbye! (more sobbing)

YG: You don’t need to do that. No goodbyes. Just breathe okay? Stay out of the water! I’m calling for a rescue team to come and get you, alright? See? You’re gonna be fine!

You: (Sniffle) I’m sorry for everything I’ve ever done! I’m sorry for calling you at three AM sometimes because of my stupid nightmares! I’m sorry for (shaken breath) making you feel burdened because of something stupid I’ve done! I’m sorry for saying that you’re a terrible boyfriend, even if it was a joke! I’m sorry! I’m so so sorry! I’m sorry! (desperate cries)

YG: Don’t be sorry! Don’t you dare be sorry. Even though I love sleep, I always felt better after knowing that you were comforted every time you called me at 3 AM because of your nightmares, I never once felt burdened by you, I know that you didn’t mean what you said, so just don’t be sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong. I love the sound of your tired voice over the phone and the face you make when you eat and laugh at the same time. I love it when you text me for no reason and I love the poses you make for every photo I take of you, even if I never admit it. I fucking love you.

Hello?

Are you still there?

Y/n?

(The sound of water gushing as the signal starts to break up)

You: This can’t be- You were always- There- Love you- Sorry- Tell you how much- I- (sobbing) GET AWAY FROM- This can’t be happening! STOP- WHAT ARE YOU-

YG: The signal is breaking up! What’s going on?

You: (loud and desperate cries) DON’T DO IT! IT’LL BRING MORE WATER IN! STOP IT! STOP- (loud screaming followed by the sound of enclosed echoes) There’s someone- Quickly- Rising- Up to my ribs!

YG: Just hang on a little bit longer! The rescue should be there any minute now! You’re gonna be okay!

You: (crying, making you feel like a little kid) NO, IT’S NOT FUCKING OKAY! It’s rising too quickly! There’s someone else here, but she’s bleeding real bad! There’s blood everywhere! Something- Snagged- To do!- No!- (more sobs)

YG: (Already in his car, leaning against the back of his seat, unsure as to what to do) I’m not saying goodbye to you. I’m not gonna let you die in there. You know that? I’m not gonna let you, so don’t you dare say another word! I’m gonna make sure you get out of there! You hear me? Just hang on a little while longer.

You: It’s coming in faster! It’s up to my shoulders! I’m not gonna-it! I can’t do it! There’s no way out! I’M FUCKING STUCK HERE! TELL THEM TO HURRY UP! I CAN’T- THERE’S NO- EXIT!- NO ROOM TO- (loud cries) I don’t wanna go! (deep sobbing and screaming)

YG: (Tears start to drip down his cheeks and he’s trying not to sob, but hearing your struggles makes his emotions almost uncontrollable. He regains himself a bit and tries to comfort you) I’m not letting you go. I’m here. I can hear you. I know you’re scared, but don’t be because I’m here. Don’t cry. Don’t scream. Don’t panic. I’m not leaving you. I’m not going anywhere. As long as I’m around, nothing's gonna hurt you. I will always love you. I know I don’t say that often, but I will. I always will.

Just hang on.

You: (Sounds of water grow louder. You start to struggle to stay afloat since the water is now creeping up to your neck. You press your head against what is now the ceiling as you brace yourself for your final moment alive. You’re holding your phone above the water so it doesn’t get wet. Yoongi’s voice begins to soothe your ears)

YG: You’ll be okay. Just relax. You’re okay. (His voice turns shaky and it’s now evident that he’s crying). I’m always here. Nothing’s gonna hurt you, baby.

(He sobs a little)

You: I love you so...much....(Sounds of struggles as you grow too exhausted to keep staying afloat. The water starts to rise up to your face and you start taking deep breaths of air, preparing for when one might be your last. You drop your phone in the water, not even bothering to watch it sink, and you close your eyes. You shut out the world and try to keep Yoongi’s voice in your head as you go under. You’re surrounded by the cold water and the darkness of the deep sea. You writhe hopelessly for a while, realizing how long it takes to drown, before your whole body jolts)

YG: Shit! No signal! (He turns on the gas and puts his foot on it)

(He whispers under his breath)

Nothing’s gonna hurt you.

Not while I’m here.

(More tears stream down his cheeks as he skids down the road)

(You can see all of this happening as though it’s in third-person. The headlights blazing as your body squirms helplessly in the cold water of a sunken ship, but what you don’t realize is that you’re starting to hear another voice. You soon realize this and open your eyes.)

Flight attendant: Miss? Are you alright? Is there something wrong?

(You’re on the plane. The familiar sound of the plane whirring, the man a few seats ahead of you snoring, and the sound of the intercom fill your ears. You can see the people around you, mostly sleeping, and the black sky outside the tiny window beside you. There’s no ocean. There’s no water. There are no dead bodies floating around. The sound of gushing water has ceased. There’s no darkness and the woman with the bleeding leg is sitting safely in the seat across from you, her head bent low to read the book in her hands. You’re alive. You’re safe. Everything is alright. Your phone is in your pocket and you feel warm. The plane isn’t sinking. You’re okay.)

You: Y-yeah. Sorry. Bad dream.

Flight attendant: Oh...Well...Let us know if you need anything. (She smiles.)

You: (You shuffle in your seat, trying to control your heartbeat. You need to text Yoongi.)

 

**3:33 AM**

You: You still up?

YG: Yep. Can’t sleep?

You: I had the most horrifying dream. It tops the last one.

YG: Another one? Wow. That’s never happened before. Are you okay?

You: No, I’m not actually. Did I ever tell you that I love you?

YG: What? Where did that come from?

You: I just felt like saying it. Where are you?

YG: In my car. Not driving though, just parked outside the airport. Are you sure that you’re alright?

You: Just don’t be surprised if I kiss you when I get back.

YG: Ok?? Do I wanna know what your nightmare was about?

You: If I told you, you would think I was being cheesy.

YG: I like it when you’re cheesy.

You: Then meet me at the airport in an hour. I’ve got something really cheesy to tell you.

YG: Did you wake up with bruises again?

You: No, but it was still a pretty bad dream. I feel a little winded though. Why?

YG: I just won’t let anything happen to you while I’m around. You know that? Nothing's gonna hurt you. 

You: You forgot the ‘baby’ part.

YG: Baby.

You: (:

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot, but it’s Suga this time (: I hope you enjoyed this short ff. I wanted to make it focus more on the dying declaration of love and the panic rising towards your last moments, but unlike most of my other stories/fanfics, I wanted this one to have a more happy ending that would keep the reader at ease, just so it’s not too depressing (: Please send me any suggestions you have either through my instagram (@min.yoon.god) or through ao3. I will get to work on them asap! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Au revoir!


End file.
